mini flock
by cutipie
Summary: what happens when the flock has kids well this is that story. twins, crushes and hurt. read what happens to Regg, Exel, Ukyo, and Rose on this crazy adventure. READ THIS. rating might change. won't update until i get 5 More reviews
1. description

If you want to know their powers tell me in a review and I'll add them to this.

Okay this is for anyone who has questions about what the characters look like.

Sam- I don't know why but for some reason I gave him red-hair and he has blue green eyes. His wings are dark blood-red and have a light pink tint.

Regg- since he's Iggy and Nudge's kid, me and my friends wanted to make him a mixture of both parents. He's got Iggy's hair and skin, but Nudge's eyes. His wings are dark-brown than black at the bottom.

Exel- she's Regg's younger twin sister (by like TWO minutes), and he doesn't let her forget it. Unlike Regg she's light brown, with black hair and sky blue eyes. She's also blind but she doesn't get it from Iggy. When she was four Total broke a window and glass hit her eyes. She has black wings towards the top and dark-brown at the bottom.

Ukyo- she's 'supposedly' the sweet one of the family (yeah right). She loves the color red. Her hair is cherry red and she blush pink wings. Sometimes her eyes are baby blue but they're usually green.

Rose- she's sort of the group even though she is the youngest by like a month. She has blonde hair with black natural high-lights. Her wings are black, and she's the one with no fashion sense (lol).

The characters in the story were based off of me and my friends. The reason I got so descriptive on their hair color and stuff is cause my friend likes to draw (and she's really good too) and she decided to draw them then she gave them to me to color so we pretty munch have comics of the characters. So my friends are making sure that I describe them the same way I colored them


	2. yeah i know

Maximum ride 2 - mini flock

"Exel come on we're going to be late" I hollered. You probably want to know who I am. Well I'm Roseyasha, but people call me Rose. The person I'm yelling at is my cousin Exel. Well we're not really related: my parents are Maximum Ride and Fang, her parents are Iggy and Nudge. If you haven't heard of them once then you're dumb. Yeah I'm like my mom. "Oh hey Regg can you tell your twin to hurry up" he nodded and went to get her. On the outside I was calm but on the inside I was blushing like mad. I don't know how long I've liked him but I do. Exel and Ukyo know so does angel – Ukyo's mom – but she just knows this stuff. Oh and Ukyo is my real cousin. Her mom is Angel who is married to Sam – no not Sammy boy – who's my mom's brother.

"Exel HURRY up" I yelled. Then I heard my dad coming downstairs. Oops I woke him up. I looked up and, but it wasn't my dad it was my mom, that's much worse. Her usually brushed dark locks, were all over the place. I thought she was going to tell me to shut-up. But suddenly she turned into Exel: she can do that.

"Exel if you and the guys don't hurry up we'll be late for sure". Five minutes later we were in the air flying to the forest near school. I looked behind me and saw the twins using their telepathy, and by the looks of it trying to figure the math homework. I could hear Ukyo mumbling about her I-Pod I think. Ukyo was the first to notice a secluded spot for us to land. We ran to get to school before the bell. When we got to the school I could hear people gossiping about is. Nothing bad I would know. As I slowed down I could see some girls ready to clomp onto Regg. It was …… just sad really. I looked to my left and saw that the twins weren't happy. This happened everyday but we still weren't used to it. Well at least I wasn't. When we got to class we all sat by each other as usual. There was an empty seat next to me but before a guy could grab it a new girl sat down. My eyes turned from black to pale green. I looked at Ukyo and saw her digging into a vampire book 'again'. Exel was drawing and saw her 'BLINDLY' getting pout another sketch book. Regg was…well I'm not sure what he was doing he was just staring in my direction.

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG.

The tardy bell apparently woke him up from his daze. Our teacher was late like always. I heard him muttering about traffic or something. His blonde was out of its usual Miroku pony-tail. When he said Ukyo Martinez I had to elbow her to get her to pay attention. When he was done with the attendance I pulled up my sky blue hoodie and listened to my mp3. The teacher was starting to think I was doing something wrong. So I started to look like I was actually listening. At around lunch I realized that Raschael - Regg – was quiet, really quiet.

"Regg what's wrong" I asked him. Then he started to lightly blush.

"Okay spill, Now" I whispered. All he did was blush deeper. I knew my pale eyes were probably turning to dark brown with purple tint, indicating I was getting impatient. So I did the only thing I could, I read his mind. 'Crap she's mad, but I can't tell her I like someone even if it's…' I was cut off as someone said "Raschael-kun" loudly in my ear. Ukyo turned because she was next to me and almost went deaf to man she looked a little scary. Before she could do anything me and Exel pulled her back into her seat. I saw a flash of red and then our worse nightmare. Lissa, our principal or as my mom says the Red-Haired Wonder. She despised all of us, but hated me and Ukyo the most. She doesn't know we're related to Max and Fang. She just doesn't like us.

"Miss. Ukyo no slouching, sit up straight" she said angrily. When she was out of hearing-range I started giggling like mad one of these days she's going to want to meet our parents and all hell is going to break loose. Exel started looking at me like I was crazy. I knew my eyes gave away that I was little mad. When I stopped laughing I realized Regg was staring at something again. I could tell Exel was starting to notice to. One of his fan-girls came up to him and hugged him which woke him up again. Then he just looked mad. We could see he was restraining himself from doing anything. The girl sat next to him, and starting talking about who knows what. I caught snippets of the conversation which were why do you, Roseyasha and Ukyo, and you date me. Exel who was closer to him probably heard everything. I wasn't listening and I didn't care. I heard it before I saw it. The chair creaked which meant she was leaning forward, or leaving. I turned just in time to see her kiss him. Ukyo didn't hear it but she sure as hell saw it. I saw my image reflect in her I-pod and my eyes were slowly turning to tear blue and black. I looked up to see Exel restraining herself from pushing the girl from her twin. Ukyo knew I was sad, so she took me to the restroom to keep from seeing anymore. Walking away I could hear someone yelling for me to slow down. I didn't know who said it and then I didn't care. Ten minutes later I was calm and went back into the cafeteria. I sat down at the table with Ukyo. Regg looked at us with guilty eyes, but I didn't say anything to him. During class people kept trying to see what was wrong with me. The only person I told was my "sister" Bella. I only got to see her when I went outside. She's a vampire so she doesn't go to school with us. But she's smart trust me. She had to go home before mom got mad. After school when me and the rest of the guys were flying home when I suddenly started to feel really dizzy. Before I knew it I passed out. Later, maybe a few hours later, I could hear my mom outside the door crying with dad probably comforting her. Five people were in the room that much I was sure of. Two of them were sniffling, one was checking my pulse, and two were off to the side one you could feel the sadness coming off of. Slowly I started to open my eyes, when three people attacked me in a hug. It was Ukyo, Bella, and Exel. The person with the sadness pouring off of them was Regg. We were at home, not at the hospital. My family tries to stay as far away from the hospital as possible.

"Guys can't breathe" I whispered. Finally I could see who was checking my pulse.


	3. i'd hate to be him

Last chapter: "Guys can't breathe" I whispered. Finally I could see who was checking my pulse

"Grandma how'd you get here" I yelled. I could hear my uncle Iggy say ouch.

"I was on my over for a surprise trip and this is my welcome" she whispered teasingly. My parents opened the door and came in. my dad stayed over to the side while my mom came over to hug me. You could tell she had been crying. I only saw that once in my life and that was when my grandpa Jeb died.

"Hey g-mom do you know why Rose fainted" Bella asked. Even in the worse situations she was always laid back, no matter what.

"Well according to this nothing was wrong, but I don't want her to go to school tomorrow" she told us. Everything started to get groggy and I soon fell asleep. I was woken up by Bella jumping up and down on the bed.

"I'm awake, I'm awake" I mumbled. Suddenly she dragged me out the door and outside. Good thing I fell asleep in regular clothes. We were walking over the bridge when some crazy old lady under the bridge started yelling about cookies taking over the world.

"That old psycho has finally lost it" Bella mumbled. "Hey Bella want a fly home" I asked excitedly. "But what about what g-mo…" I cut her off, "she said nothing about flying, come on get on". She uncertainly climbed on and I took off. I could still hear the old lady rambling about cookies taking over the world.

My black wings stood out against the sky, but most people were in school or in work. Right before we landed I started to get a dizzy feeling like before, but I just brushed it off. Bella opened the door as we walked in.

"Hey uncle Gaz… oh god I can't breathe" I exaggerated. I could hear Bella softly giggling, and uncle Gazzy mumbled about taking a long walk.

"That was mean Rose". "Sorry couldn't be helped" I answered. While we were walking up the stairs I could hear the flap of wings.

"Hey Bella the guys are coming". We rushed to the door and onto the roof. I noticed Ukyo's pink wings first, but instead of being clean, they were covered in mud and dirt. Oh no what happened to them? Before I could ask what happened I saw Exel and Regg. And Regg looked ok, but Exel had a bruise on her face.

"Bella go get Grandma while I get them in" I yelled. She was going to say something but saw the look in my eyes. I opened the window and flew out to help.

"Ukyo, Ukyo what happened?" I asked worriedly. "I don't even know one minute I was reading, the next I'm in the mud and the twins are fighting, but not each other". Let's see the picture. I could see flashes and images of the fight, but not who was the cause of it.

"Exel what happened to Ukyo, and why is there a bruise on your face?" I looked up and saw my mom coming down the stairs. Uh oh when she finds out who did this, I so wouldn't want to be them. I looked around and saw that Regg hadn't come inside. I looked outside and saw him sitting out on the roof.

"Hey Bell I'll be back" I whispered so no one else would hear. She nodded at me before I flew out the window. Grandma will take care of Exel and Ukyo. "Hey Regg" I said when I got on the roof. He looked up, but didn't look me in the eyes. Okay something's up. "Okay Regg what happened?" I asked pleadingly. He wouldn't tell me but I just knew he had to be thinking about it. I saw someone pushing Ukyo and Regg going to him and punching him and Exel was behind Regg. The dude came up and hit Exel across the face. The memory stopped and I could 'hear' Regg thinking, it's my fault, my fault this happened; over and over again. "Regg why are you blaming yourself?" Quit READING my mind. "Sorry, sorry; but why are you blaming yourself?"

"I don't want to talk about it" he mumbled. "Fine, I can't force you to tell me" I whispered. Before he could reply or stop me, I flew into the air. I'm going to find the person that did this and beat them with their spine. I know pretty dark.That wouldn't be the best idea. Stupid conchines go away. This is a really, really bad idea, go back to the house. No I'm going to kick someone's but. It went on like that fro a little bit, until I was flying back to the house. I hate you. You can't hate me then you'd hate yourself. Great it's a smart-ass too.


	4. Powers

Okay here are the people's powers. All the kids are 12 except for Ukyo; she's 13.

Ukyo- she can talk to animals and turn people into penguins and control what they think and do. She for some reason can't do this to any of her family member including Rose, Max, and Bella. My friend Taylor (who this character is based off of) wanted to put a twist on this character. So Ukyo is technically the youngest, the thing is this; she was starting to develop powers when she was two- her parents were 22 at the time. But they had lost their powers, so they went back in time – when she was 4 – and gave her to her younger version parents. Angel and SAM had been so attached to her, that when the older parents got their powers back, they decided it would be best to leave her with the younger Angel and Sam. So now the older Sam and Angel visit her about three times every year.

Regg- now he doesn't show any powers for a few chapters. He has x-ray vision, can see what people really think, and can manipulate people to do whatever he wants. His parents are Iggy and Nudge and his twin sister is Exel. He's got girls throwing themselves at him constantly, but he doesn't give them the time of day. Hmmm wonder why? His dad is 26 and his mom is 24. Do the math to figure out when they had him.

Exel- okay one of her powers were showed I chapter 1, I think. She can transform into anything and turn people into anyone. Her and Regg have a twin telepathy thing so that counts as a power, I think. She can also manipulate people like Regg. Her parents are Iggy and Nudge; she's the younger of the twins. And she can't help but start to notice her mom's starting to look a lil' bigger.

Rose- she is a lot like her parents, who are Max and Fang. She can read people's mind, has super sonic fly speed, and can turn invisible. Her eyes also show what her emotions are (I guess that's kind of a weakness to). Nobody can figure out what blue, purple, and pink mean, and why they're only that color around Regg. Hmmm I wonder. Her parents are Max and Fang. she also has a 'sister' who is Bella.

Bella- I totally forgot about her completely. She has grey-red hair that curls at the bottom. She was a test-tube baby, but Max and Fang are her biological parents, don't ask how. She's a vampire and can't go to school-(wanna know why ask in a review)-but she loves going to the beach. She's actually only like a day or 2 older than Rose. So I guess they're kind of like twins if you think about it.


End file.
